


Love Language

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: You don't always see every way that people show they love each other
Relationships: Diamonds Droog/Spades Slick
Kudos: 6





	Love Language

If you've met Spades Slick or Diamonds Droog, you'd know that neither of them seem like the affectionate type. Even if you happened to know that they were well _ , together, _ you'd probably be surprised considering you've rarely heard or saw them exchanging words or actions to suggest it. In fact, it was far more likely you'd see Spades yelling and stabbing a knife into a nearby table as Droog stands nearby, rolling his eyes and slowly smoking a cigarette. 

But, if you happened to hear music drifting out of the close living room door at night, and you snuck over just to peer though the crack, you might see something unexpected. You might see Spades pressed close to Droog's taller frame, a hand on his shoulder and the other with their fingers entwined. A hand on the boss's hip, Droog might spin him around in small circles and brush a kiss against Slick's temple before dipping him down low. The firefight might dance on their dark carpaces, creating something very intimate in the picture of their pose. 

You won't hear them say I love you outside of the confines of their rooms. There's something about the way they exchange glances over morning coffee though. There's a certain way Droog presses his thigh to Slick's when they ride in the back of the van, out for a heist. But even with those gestures there's one thing you've haven"t noticed. 

Spades will be standing and ready to leave when Diamonds grabs him by the wrist, seemingly angry at first. You won't see the way his fingers slide underneath Spades cuff and press against his wrist. You won't know that he's gently tapping against the sensitive carapace there. Spade's eyes will widen as he sticks his tongue out, but it'll lack any real menace. There will be another pause and then Droog will smirk leaving you none the wiser of the message that was tapped back. 

There's something soft and overwhelming about the thoughts they convey with just a few touches - a hand on the shoulder, fingers brushing over a thigh - something oddly intimate. You don't know they're having full conversations like that. 

_ I love you... stay safe... you look sexy today-  _ That last one gets a glare out of Spades while Droog just smirks. If done the other way around though there's a sharply raised eyebrow and Slick is all teeth with his own grin and wink. You aren't privy to their secret, all though, you do think it's curious when Spades cheeks go dark after Droog just runs his fingertips across his shoulders. 

If you really pay attention, you just know how much they care about each other, even if they don't make any grandiose gestures. Its always the subtle things- A new tie on the table with a sticky note that says 'For DD', a bag of scotty dogs on the counter after Slick complained about running out. In the middle of the night maybe you hear the boss's piano playing, and two voices winding around each other like smoke, drifting up and getting lost in the sound of cars passing overhead. 

  
  
  



End file.
